


just dancin'

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Ron and Hermione dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	just dancin'

She could feel the leering stare even before Ron spun her around on the dance floor reveling the source. An admittedly attractive looking man, no doubt from Fleur’s side, met her eyes and she hurriedly hissed "Pretend to be my date.”

“What?” Ron asked, his already flushed cheeks growing red. But in the next second, they’d switched sides again and she was certain he’d caught sight of the man from the way his hand on her waist tightened protectively.

Although they’d been dancing rather close they were suddenly more pressed together and their eyes locked onto one another. A subtle change, but effective for there was no tapping on her shoulder and under her hand Ron’s shoulder relaxed.

“I rather feel used by you,” Ron commented teasingly.

Hermione refrained from pointing out that he had no doubt used the guise of dancing to get her away from Krum. Not that she minded. In fact, she and Ginny had talked at length just the night before about a way that they might force Ron onto the dance floor so that this very scene might occur.

Although she didn’t verbally engage with him, he didn’t take offense, staying just as tightly wound as a song ended and the band struck up another. It was just as she’d imagined. Better, even, for she hadn’t had to interrupt his staring at one of the veela cousins. Hadn’t had to hint at wanting to dance.

Hadn’t had to ask him to dance at all.

Not for the first time since she found herself thinking that not all might be broken between them. That there might be a future that included just the two of them. Might include more dancing, mouth excuses to have their bodies pressed together other than funerals, and sneaking about. Perhaps, even a future that included different parts of their bodies fitting together. Like there lips, perhaps, or their hands as they walked down the street.

“You alright?” Ron asked, softly and even his voice made her heart flutter a little.

“Perfect,” she said but from the doubt in his eyes

She considered telling him. Considered being brave and naming the unspoken thing between them. But then it might not be true at all and the memory of their dancing together would be tarnished forever. And who knew how many more chances they’d have to make memories as perfect as this.

“Just, a bit hot,” she excused, although as the words escaped her she found them to not be a fib in the least. They’d been dancing together for some time, no doubt Ron had to be miserable in his formal dress robes.

“I’ll get us some drinks,” he offered, “Why don’t you find Harry?”

They’d stopped spinning and she was reluctant to be the one to pull away.

“Gonna make it?” he asked, teasingly though he hadn’t made the move to pull away either.

“Yeah,” she answered. “Thanks for the dance.”

And when at last their bodies pealed apart she held onto the memory of the grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Been doing a lil prompting game over on my Tumblr. I'll be importing my favs over here but if you want to check them all out [the link's here.](https://ballerinaroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
